If Only They Knew
by crossmyheartx3
Summary: What would your mother do, if everyday you witnessed things that some people can't even dream of, and half the time you came home crying because some boy broke your heart? Why, send you to see a therapist of course. OneShot, focused mainly on Kagome.


**Authors Notes: **Just a litte something I though up at my cottage, when I had nothing better to do. I love writing one shots. No commitment to update.)

* * *

**If Only They Knew.**

**_Kagomes POV_**

**"You know Kagome, your mother has told me everything."**

Did she now? The leather under me sticks to the bare skin on the back of my legs, courtesy of my lovely school uniform. It never bugged me until now.

**"I know about all the time traveling."**

The building I'm in is nice. It's tall, and made of glass, like a skyscraper. I must be on the top floor. I can see all of Tokyo from this giant chair. I like being able to see over all the buildings and houses. Reminds me of being on Inuyasha's back, gliding over the treetops. He goes so fast it almost feels like we're flying. I swear he had wings in another life.

**"About the demon fighting."**

We almost have a system now. My job is to grab Shippou and Sango, and shoot arrows from the side. It used to bug me, they didn't want me in the action, but now I know it's because I'm a weakness. The demons have figured out they can get Inuyasha and Miroku to do almost anything when my and Sango's lives are in danger. Damn them.

"**About Inuyasha."**

No one understands Inuyasha, Mom thinks he's some big killer guy. I don't blame her though, Have you seen his claws? You wouldn't last 3 seconds against those claws, I've seen him use them. Although deep down I know he doesn't like fighting. Too bad she can't see that. He especially hates hurting humans. He'd never kill one unless they deserved it.

**"About your relationship with him."**

Or unless they had tried to hurt me. People who hurt me, or Sango or Miroku, or even Shippou, don't tend to last to long when Inuyasha's around. Did you know that? He's the most amazing person I've ever met. He works so hard to keep all of us out of danger... He won't say it out loud, but I know he cares about me. It's the little things, like when he walks beside me, instead of in front of me, like he used to.

**"She said she thinks you love him."**

One time, this giant moth guy came after all of us. He wrapped us in this poison cocoon, and made our worst fears flash before our eyes. I was here, in the future and Naraku was after me, right in the middle of my class. Most kids worry about the next test, or how they look when the run into the people they like. I worry about surprise demon attacks. Inuyasha didn't get caught up in the cocoon, which is pretty lucky. With his dark past, I can only imagine the images that moth-bastard would have filled his head with. Inuyasha saved every one of us, without even having to do anything. In our minds, we all knew he was there for us. Especially me. He's always there for me, unless 'she's' around.

**"She said you talk about this other woman. Does Inuyasha love her?"**

Sometimes, maybe… It's hard to tell. None of us can figure out what she's up to, and it's making us all nervous, even Inuyasha. She can't keep switching sides like this, it's messing up the chase. Every time she shows up, she sets us back, either physically; giving our Shikon pieces to Naraku, or mentally; like messing with Inuyasha's mind. She has a major influence over Inuyasha's actions, and she uses it.

**"How do you feel about her?"**

I'd like to tear her throat out. She's hurt him so much. She doesn't trust him at all, doesn't even believe that he's not the one that killed her. How can she love him if she doesn't trust him? He didn't kill her, and he never would. I tried to tell her that, and she tried to kill me. I'm trying to stay out of it, but it hurts me so much to see what she does to him. I wish it would stay in the past. I wish she would stay in the past.

"**What about the other members in your group, do you get along with them?"**

I love them all. We have become so close this past year we are a family now. I once dreamt that we were a family, a real one. Sango and I were sisters, and she was married to Miroku, which we all know will happen in real life anyway, but in my dream, they didn't have to wait to avenge deaths, or cure someone of a cursed hand. In my dream, Inuyasha was mine, and we had a son; Shippou. Sometimes when he thinks I can't hear him, he refers to me as his mommy.

**"You know, Kagome, your mother worries about you a lot."**

She shouldn't. I know what we do is dangerous, but it doesn't scare me anymore. I'd rather die fighting beside Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou, then in some old folks home when I'm 94. Plus, he'd never let anything happen to me. He swore it, that time I almost died from that poison. He swore he'd never let anything like that happen ever again. I believe him, even if you don't. You weren't there. You didn't see his tears.

**"She thinks all this responsibility is making you grow up too fast."**

There's nothing I can do about that now. I can't just go back to living a normal life. After everything I've done in the past, a normal life would be too boring. Plus, I'd never find another guy like him.

**"Well, it looks as though are time is over for today. I know your schedule is hectic, so next time you come home, why don't you phone me and you can come in right away?"**

I'm walking away before you can even finish your sentence.

**X**

I see my mother standing there waiting for me as the elevator doors open. I walk over to her and together, we both head towards the car. She's first to break the comfortable silence that has settled over us.

"So, did everything go well up there?"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to look at her. There's such worry in her eyes, that I almost wish I had participated in the therapist's little games.

"It's pointless, mom. I don't need a shrink to talk to."

"I know but Kagome, I worry about you and-"

One look in my eyes and she stops her sentence dead in it's tracks. I smile at her, and she tries to smile back. She doesn't get it, and she never will, but I can see that she's trying to understand, and I give in.

"I'll give him a call next time I get back."

It's hard to hold in my frustrated sigh, but I think I do a pretty good job. She stands there for a moment, considering what I've just told her. Finally she waves it off with a brush of her hand, and smiles at me.

"Let's not worry about this now. What do you say to WacDonalds?"

She knows it's not in my or her best interests to come back, and I can tell she doesn't know what to do. Someday, I'll try to explain it. All of it, from start to finish. But until then, she's just going to have to trust me.

_No matter how long that takes._

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Yes, I know the storys a little weird, but I was reading a book about a girl who has to see a therapist just because eveyone thinks she killed her best friend, and I though: Shouldn't Kagome's mom be a little worried about Kagome's mental health? She's out for weeks at a time and usually comes back home crying her eyes out. Just thinking that might raise some concerns for a loving mother.


End file.
